Our Last Hurrah
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: "It's such a shame you can't come this summer Wormtail, it's gonna be awesome! Well, when the lovebirds aren't busy." Sirius winked at James who laughed. "Well, my mum's really sick, I'm sorry guys." Peter answered, though he seemed nervous. "Don't worry Wormtail, we'll write to you." Remus smiled at his friend. "Ah yes from France, ze country of love!"


**JKR owns HP**

The Marauders and Lily settled down into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express for the last time ever.

If the younger versions of themselves could have seen them, they would be in for quite a shock.

Lily and James took up a whole bench; James lay across it with Lily in-between his legs and cuddled up to him. The newly engaged couple were so at peace, nothing that happened mattered as long as they were together.

An extension charm had been placed on the other bench to accommodate Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were all spread out. Remus was at one end, his nose in a book with Sirius peeping over his shoulder every so often. Sirius himself sat at the other end with Peter and the two joked around.

Lily drifted off and Sirius smiled. "You've got yourself a good one there mate." He grinned at his best friend who nodded back and smiled down at her.

"Is it possible she's gotten gorgeouser?" James asked.

"Maybe but you know what's not possible? The word gorgeouser." Remus added, rolling his eyes at James.

"It's such a shame you can't come this summer Wormtail, it's gonna be awesome! Well, when the lovebirds aren't busy." Sirius winked at James who laughed.

"Well, my mum's really sick, I'm sorry guys." Peter answered, though he seemed nervous.

"Don't worry Wormtail, we'll write to you." Remus smiled at his friend.

"Ah yes from France, ze country of love!" Sirius batted his eyelashes and put on the worst French accent he could.

Peter rolled his eyes and excused himself, saying he needed the bathroom.

"And then there were four." Sirius called after him.

"You really are a complete idiot." Remus observed and buried himself in his book.

Around half-an-hour later Lily awoke.

"Ugh, Sirius sweetie, must you be so loud?" She asked, with the trace of sleep still in her voice.

"It's a gift love." Sirius winked causing Lily to laugh. She stood to stretch and then sat back down in James' lap, giving him a kiss as she did.

"Must you do that all the time?" Sirius groaned and Remus laughed.

"Oh come on, it's sweet."

"No it was sweet the first thousand times. Now it's wherever I go, liplock."

Lily giggled. "Someone's a little jealous."

"Shut it Red."

"No, you're just bitter because you decided to end it with Hestia at the end of the year."

"Hey! It was a mutual adult decision between the two of us!" Sirius retorted and curled into a ball.

Lily sighed and stood up, walking over to Sirius. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I know, I know," until he calmed down a little.

Lily started to walk away but Sirius pulled her down onto his lap and embraced her in a brotherly way.

"Hey! No fair! Give my fiancée back!" James pouted and the other three laughed.

"Now really darling, if I'd known you were this clingy I'd never had agreed to marry you." Lily teased but with a wink at Sirius, she walked back over to James.

Remus sighed, "So this summer is the end, our last hurrah before its all 9 to 5 routines and suits." They all shuddered but nodded solemnly.

"And that's why we're making it the best ever!" Sirius exclaimed.

They all rolled their eyes at his enthusiasm but agreed that it would be the best summer to date.

The four were headed to the Potter's holiday home in the South of France for the summer before Auror Academy started for them all.

The train pulled into Kings Cross and the platform was as busy as usual.

"EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME! YOUR CHILDREN CAN WAIT!" Sirius hollered after the four had said their goodbyes to other friends and were making their way over to James' parents.

"Honestly Sirius, what will we do with you?" Emily Potter asked before embracing the boy who was like her son.

"Hi Dad." James grinned, embracing his father.

"Hello son."

"Lily!" Emily squealed, hugging her son's fiancée.

"Honestly Emily, I'm pretty sure the girl likes her hearing."

"Oh hush Darren! And Remus, how good to see you."

The four teens greeted Darren and Emily with amused expressions.

They were headed to the Potters to floo to their holiday home.

This was really happening; it was all about to end.


End file.
